


Явление

by wtfsb16



Category: Skip Beat!
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfsb16/pseuds/wtfsb16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Будь осторожней со своей силой. Иногда она может вырваться на волю, и тогда даже боги не скажут тебе, к чему это приведет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Явление

**Название: Явление**  
 **Задание:** мифологемы — Бог  
 **Автор:** WTF Skip Beat 2016  
 **Бета:** WTF Skip Beat 2016  
 **Размер:** мини, 1576 слов  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Рен/Кьёко, ОБП (оригинальный божественный персонаж) в тройном размере  
 **Категория:** гет  
 **Жанр:** Фэнтези, Ангст   
**Рейтинг:** G  
 **Краткое содержание:** Будь осторожней со своей силой. Иногда она может вырваться на волю, и тогда даже боги не скажут тебе, к чему это приведет.  
 **Предупреждения:** ООС, AU, «автор продолжает курить странное».  
 **Размещение:** только после деанона

На одно мгновение солнце померкло: на крышу высокого, по меркам Токио, здания, изредка взмахивая огромными черными крыльями, спланировал невысокий юноша. Земля содрогалась все реже, и толчки ее ощущались гораздо слабее. Отсюда был великолепный вид на город, заваленный обломками и заполненный взволнованными людьми. Часть зданий не выдержала землетрясения и сложилась, окончательно меняя городской ландшафт. Точечная высотка не пострадала. Две другие фигуры, сидевшие на этой верхотуре, обеспокоенными не выглядели. Худощавый блондин с небесно-голубыми глазами, выглядевший лет на двадцать, смотрел на город, сидя на самом краю за ограждением и беспечно махая ногами над бездной. Второй, постарше, высокий и широкоплечий, казался задумчивым. Он рассеянно пригладил разлохматившуюся от ветра гриву темных волос и приветливо кивнул крылатому гостю.

— Что происходит? — крылья последний раз взмахнули и разлетелись перьями по всей крыше. Они исчезали прямо в воздухе, не успев коснуться какой-либо поверхности. Теперь парня нельзя было отличить от обычного японца.

— А ты не помнишь? — удивленно спросил блондин, прервав свое увлекательное балансирование над пропастью и повернувшись к приятелям. — Он не помнит!

— Он же последний, — неохотно пояснил ему второй.

— Точно, малыш Ринки, — захихикал первый. — Тогда понятно.

«Малыш» недовольно насупился, вокруг него начала сгущаться зловещая аура, он уже начал разводить руки, между которыми потихоньку формировался сгусток тьмы.

— Это явление нового Бога, — объяснил темноволосый, по-прежнему задумчивый и мрачный. Ринки неподвижно застыл на месте, переваривая такую новость, черный шар понемногу рос, пока его хозяин, опомнившись, не чертыхнулся и не отправил забытый снаряд куда-то в сторону. Через пару минут внизу раздался взрыв, удачно совпавший с очередным толчком. Глядя на парня, ругающегося и потряхивающего обожженными руками, светловолосый насмешник едва не сверзился вниз от хохота. Ринки снова завелся и уже собрался повторить прием. 

— Прекратите! — вмешался старший, тут же заставив всех успокоиться. — Таки, не доставай его. А ты, мелкий, перестань вестись на провокации! Надоели. Не до вас сейчас. 

— Ты прав, Рецлав, — кивнул посерьезневший блондин. — Ведь ты допустил одну маленькую ошибку. Это не просто явление нового Бога. Правильней, это явление Богини.

***

Она стояла одна посреди пустынного холла. Просто стояла, руки были опущены вдоль тела, глаза закрыты. Ни одного движения, словно какая-то странная медитация. Если не считать отсутствия людей, здание агентства выглядело привычно и знакомо, разрушения его не затронули. Пока не затронули, если то, во что он боялся поверить, окажется вдруг правдой. Скрываться дальше было бессмысленно, он сделал несколько шагов, выходя из-за колонны. Несколько маленьких осторожных шагов. Она услышала, подняла голову и оглянулась. Разве раньше у нее были такие темные глаза?

— Не подходи ко мне! — по ее застывшему словно восковая маска лицу катились слезы. Так вот что нужно, чтобы она перестала обращаться к нему на «вы» и забыла про вежливость. Стоило ему сделать еще шаг, как по стене пробежала рябь, вспучивая покрытие и роняя на пол куски штукатурки-облицовки. 

— Я же сказала, не подходи! — слова звучали бы грознее, если бы ее голос не дрожал от страха. Пугали не ее речи. Заискрили лампы, как от сильнейшего перепада напряжения. Одна из них, прямо над головой Рена, покосилась и угрожающе затрещала. — Оставь меня! — один из тросов сорвался, и лампа, погаснув, со страшным скрежетом дернулась вниз, всей своей массой проверяя оставшийся на прочность.

— Я не уйду! — лампа покачнулась, но трос выдержал. Тсуруге стоило заметных усилий остаться на месте, и только потом осторожно отодвинуться с траектории падения импровизированного орудия. Шаг, еще один.

— Не надо! Я опасна, я убийца! — Кьёко не тронулась с места, зато задрожало стекло в окнах, на противоположной стене начали вздуваться зеркала, чтобы через минуту осыпаться вниз сверкающей крошкой. Еще один толчок, теперь задрожала земля, уходя из-под ног.

— Я тоже! — дрожь начала понемногу стихать, а земная поверхность успокаиваться. Толчок был слабее, чем предыдущие. Снова наступила спасительная передышка. Такарада давно собирался сделать ремонт в агентстве. 

Рядом с ней в этом бедламе было то ли самое надежное, то ли самое опасное место, потому что ей одной, пожалуй, ничто не угрожало. Со стороны могло показаться, что девушка просто более удачлива, чем остальные, но он долго следовал за ней. Он был рядом и видел, как рухнувшая стена несколько секунд спокойно висела в воздухе, ожидая, пока она пройдет мимо, целая и невредимая. Словно один затянувшийся стоп-кадр. Ему приходилось быть осторожнее.

— Я тоже! — шаг, еще ближе. И не дав ей времени опомниться, сказать ей самое главное: — С ней всё в порядке. Она жива, просто сильно ударилась. Она жива. И он тоже, — с неохотой добавил Рен. — Ты никого не убила.

«Во всяком случае, лично, — добавил он про себя. — Ты же не виновата в этом землетрясении!» Он хотел сказать об этом, но промолчал. Тсуруга не был уверен, что это действительно было правдой, хотя объяснить свои подозрения какой-либо логикой не мог. Но он чувствовал, а на инстинкты Куона можно было полагаться.

— И ты не хотела этого! — хотя бы в этом он уверен был. А зря, ибо она снова всхлипнула, нарушив каменную маску на своем лице. Он быстро осмотрелся, но новых разрушений не последовало. Земля оставалась спокойной. Надолго ли?

— Неправда! Хотела… Не убить, но… но… — маска окончательно треснула и осыпалась, обнажив живое и страдающее лицо. — Раньше ничего не происходило. Несмотря на всю свою злость и ненависть, я никогда никому не могла причинить такого вреда. Почему вдруг все изменилось? — осколки стекла и прочего мусора разметал по полу порыв сильного ветра.

— Потому что ты пробудилась, — новый голос, низкий и внушительный, раздался откуда-то справа. Там, где только что была пустая стена, стояли три фигуры, непонятно как пробравшиеся в здание. Накачанный темноволосый мачо, ехидно лыбящийся блондин и какой-то неприметный парень. Рен никого не видел, не слышал шагов, но он просто не мог бы их не заметить. Число странностей продолжало множиться. 

— Кто вы такие? — она снова вскинула руки, по сути, в защитном жесте, вот только после сегодняшнего выглядело это угрожающе. Троица и не подумала пугаться.

— Похоже, мы вовремя, — улыбнулся светловолосый. — Тебе лучше пойти с нами, пока больше никто не пострадал.

Девушка выдохнула с заметным облегчением. Посвежело, в воздухе запахло грозой. Она хотела согласиться, этот незнакомец бил по больному.

— Она никуда не пойдет! — вот только Рен отнюдь не собирался отпускать свою кохай с какими-то подозрительными типами. И плевать на все разрушения в мире.

— Кто ты такой, чтобы решать за нее? — голос звонкий, это вступил самый молодой.

— Самоубийца! — ответил ему насмешник. — Мы тебе вообще-то жизнь спасаем. И не только тебе.

— Она никуда не пойдет! «Моё! Не отдам!»

К демону все опасения! Последние шаги к ней он преодолел за одно невыносимо долгое биение сердца. Ему оставалось лишь несколько сантиметров. И тут вспыхнуло пламя. Ниоткуда, само по себе, окружив ее плотным обжигающим кольцом. Кьёко в последний момент отшатнулась в сторону — он ощутил только мгновенный жар, прошедший так близко к коже, что опалились волоски на руке.

Если раньше, все капризы погоды, даже это чертово землетрясение можно было списать на простое совпадение, то теперь…

— Это ваших рук дело?

— Нет, это не мы… — смешливый больше не улыбался, а покачал головой с сочувствием. — Девочке лучше пойти с нами, мы попробуем помочь. Мы такие же, как она.

— Кто вы? Кто… я?

— Неважно! Узнаешь! — голоса слились в двойном ответе, высокий продолжал молчать. — Решайся! Идешь с нами?

— Но как же? — она обернулась, посмотрев на Рена. — А если нет? — языки пламени причудливо играли отблесками на ее лице. Жара она не чувствовала, и было непохоже, что он мог как-то ей повредить.

— Можешь остаться здесь, попробовать справиться сама, — слова старшего в группе гулко падали в тишину, разбавленную только тихим потрескиванием огня и звуком дыхания. — Но учти, мы можем не успеть помочь тебе... и другим.

— Не нужно, Рец! — завопил «малыш». — Она не сможет! Как она будет жить потом?

— Тихо! Это её право и их выбор!

«Рен, что мне делать? Я боюсь», — на ее лице по-прежнему легко читались все мысли.

Он стоял на границе пламени, смотрел на её руки в мелких царапинах и в фиолетовом крошеве. Корн? Он помнил, как от легкого взмаха ее руки отлетел Шо, живописно размазавшись по стене. Кьёко к нему даже не прикоснулась. Шоко повезло еще меньше, хотя она просто стояла на пути.

Сомневался ли он? Хотя бы секунду? Нет, просто усваивал информацию. Погибнуть от ее руки? Хорошая смерть, удачный выбор. Правильно, ведь он выбрал уже давно.

— Я тебя не оставлю. Я никогда тебя не оставлю.

И усмирило свой гнев бушующее пламя, опадая к ногам актрисы и медленно исчезая. Только широкая выжженная полоса на полу напоминала, что все это не привиделось в горяченном бреду.

— Позови, если будет нужно. Может быть, мы услышим.

Они исчезли так же, как и появились. Просто, когда он снова повернул голову, соседняя стена была пуста и насмешливо щерилась пустыми рамами картин и зеркал.

Надо было расспросить этих незваных гостей получше. Узнать, что произошло и что всё это значит. Но всё это было не важно. Главное, что в его объятьях находилась самая загадочная девушка, дрожь которой потихоньку сходила на нет. И ничего больше не происходило.

— Не нужно было. Из жалости…

— Здесь кто-то говорил о жалости? Сколько же можно отрицать очевидное, Кьёко…

***

Крыша знакомого небоскреба снова принимала гостей.

— Им недолго быть вместе, — обида в голосе крылатого так и рвалась наружу, и хорошо, что не черным пламенем. Пятьдесят лет прошло, а Ринки до сих пор ничем не отличался от мальчишки, устроившего апокалипсис в свои пятнадцать.

— Завидуешь? — Таки не перестал бы ехидничать и на смертном одре, тем более что это ему теперь не грозило.

— Завидует. А можно подумать, ты нет. У каждого из нас… — Рецлав не договорил, но все и так поняли. У каждого остался кто-то дорогой и близкий, но никто из их числа, как и сами юные боги, не оказался способным усмирить рвущуюся наружу силу. Не помогли, ни привязанность, ни дружба, ни любовь. Ринки потерял девушку, Рецлав лучшего друга, Таки всю семью. Не все раны исцеляются даже со временем, отпущенным им.

— Кто знает, чем это закончится, — вечный насмешник даже боль привычно обращал в шутку. Или в надежду. — Но зуб даю, скучно не будет.


End file.
